I Want My Dad!
by Donut Uchiha
Summary: Sarada Uchiha has been tired of everything and when she talks to Bolt Uzumaki, somehow she realize that she still has a friend and that her father is all she needs. Will Sasuke Uchiha come home? Family fic with a slight of friendship and romance. Possible pairings are SasuSaku and BoltxSarada if you squint.


**A/N: hi this is a short and quick fic and rather fluffy? My first SasuSaku and BoltxSarada. I wish it turns out as I expected. Honestly, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Sarada is kind of cute with that tsundere side of her. Well good job Kishi!**

**Rated: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even though I wish I own Sasuke. But Sakura got him first so whatever.**

* * *

><p><em>Sarada's POV<em>

Mom always scolds me whenever I tell her that those kids from the academy keep picking on me. She said stuffs like "You're an Uchiha, my dear, and Uchihas don't lose their spirit so easily" or "Your father won't be happy to hear this, you better raise your head and face those brats!" I keep feeling uneasy whenever she speaks about dad. I mean, I haven't seen him since I was like three! I barely remember his face. To tell you the truth, I envy Bolt and Himawari so much it started to get me irritated. Their father is the Hokage and is loved by everyone. They're having such an easy live with a loving father who's always there for them. Mom also told me to control my feelings because I'm an Uchiha. Screw being an Uchiha! I want my dad!

_Main POV_

Sakura Haruno, now Sakura Uchiha sighed deeply while putting down her broom. Doing housework is certainly not her hobby. And raising Sarada mostly by her own is just another challenge.

"Sarada.. that girl. She's as stubborn as her father. She keeps locking herself inside her room whenever I tell her about being a proper Uchiha lady. That really reminds me of Sasuke. Just where on earth are you now, Sasuke?" She let out a breath and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Sarada burst out of her room and ran towards the garden. She jumped out the fence and through the bushes. She's doing her most important thing to do. What else but watch Bolt Uzumaki doing another stupid prank? Sarada won't admit it, but watching Bolt does calm her heart. It is sort of an entertainment for her to see the adults' expressions go steamy at Bolt's actions. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize Bolt has sensed her presence.

"I know I'm really awesome but is it necessary for you to stalk me everyday? It's getting annoying you know." you don't have to be a genius to guess whose voice was that.

"I'm not stalking you, usuratonkachi." Sarada scowled.

"Then what? Okay you are truly annoying. I can't believe our dads are best friends." Bolt crossed his arms while looking away, pretending to look annoyed. But Bolt Uzumaki is Bolt Uzumaki. He has that kind personality traits that won't let him stay mad at anyone. Yep. Even at Orochimaru if he knows him. Too bad he doesn't.

"You said our dads are best friends?! Like, really best friends? And you know my dad?" Sarada's eyes widened. She has completly forgotten of her displeasure of Bolt.

"Well duh, Sarada Uchiha. Who doesn't know you and your dad? Your dad was one of Konoha's heroes, you know? At least that is what my dad keep telling me. I thought Uchihas are supposed to be smart. But I guess your just as dumb as me. It's great to know that I have a dumb mate!" Bolt gave the trademark Uzumaki grin that has been passed through the generations. The said Uchiha couldn't help but smile at The Uzumaki boy's honesty. It's somehow funny in her opinion.

"I hate being an Uchiha. I can barely express my true self. And mom keep telling me how to be an Uchiha and whatever stuffs. It's not like I am loved by my dad either. You do get tons of love, you know. And because I don't like to socialize with any of the kids from the academy, some of them started to tease me. And you just seemed like you don't know I'm exist, right?"

"That's not true! I have always been curious of you. I know you're not like what they keep babbling about. Stiff, emo, anti-social freak , miss-know-it-all, heartless bastard. You're not that. You are who you are. And it'll be a great thing if we can be friends! Just imagine we knock down all those bastards and we can be heroes like our dads! And I'm also sure your dad loves you." Bolt finished his speech triumpanthly, almost out of his breath. Sarada smiled and gave Bolt a high five.

"Why are you so sure about my dad?" Sarada pouted hopelessly.

"Turn around, Miss. Uchiha." Bolt gestured his hands towards a figure. It took the little Uchiha a few minutes to catch his words. And her eyes widened instantly.

"DAD! Do you still remember me? Who am I?! Who am I?! Oh I don't know what to do. Bolt give me a hand!"

"..How can I forget my little princess? And to answer your previous question, Sarada Uchiha, Dad does love you. Why do you question that? Am I too doubtful?" The legendary Sasuke Uchiha kneeled in front of his daughter who he hasn't met for the past seven years. His said daughter was ready to break into tears anytime

"It's just like you haven't come home for more than the half of my life and I doubt you'll come back for me and mom! Uwaaah!" She can't hold it back anymore. Once again, screw being an Uchiha. All she wanted is her father.

"I won't go anywhere" and those words held a promising declaration that Sarada would cherish forever.

Sarada dragged her father to the Uchiha compounds after saying good bye to Bolt and promised to play with him tomorrow. She couldn't stop telling every single piece of her life to her beloved father. With the Uchiha power, she pushed Sasuke inside their room. Where Sakura stood in shock, couldn't believe her own eyes. Sarada smiled genuinely and pushed her father further more towards her mother. The couple was having a hard time finding words to say to each other. They both stared at each other for too long until Sarada coughed. That was when Sasuke hugged his wife tightly as if there was no tomorrow. Sakura broke into tears and held Sasuke's hand as tight as their heart connection right now.

"I love you." Sasuke mutterred.

"I love you too. Don't you dare leaving us again, Sasuke!" Sakura sniffled and buried her face into Sasuke's shirt.

"I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow it's just so short. I can't bear myself make a fic that isn't oneshot. I love oneshots:) well how was it? please leave a review! Thank you for reading. Sayounara!**


End file.
